Speak Now
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Tommy/Kim: The day had come.the day Kimberly had been dreading for weeks. The day Tommy and Kat tied the knot. She'd been dreading it since she found out. But why? She was happy that Tommy was happy, wasn't she?  Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swif


Hey guys! So I'm not huge fan of song fics anymore... (even tho I've written a couple before) but this is more or else based on the song (with a couple lines put in there and such) I've been trying to improve on my writing greatly, so I hope i did well!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers!

**Song Lyrics**

_Past_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am not the kind of girl<br>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

The day had come. April 25th the day Kimberly had been dreading for weeks. The day Tommy and Kat tied the knot. She'd been dreading it since she found out. But why? She was happy that Tommy was happy, wasn't she? If she was then why did she find herself standing outside of the church just starring at the door? Why was she hoping Tommy would come running out of the church saying the wedding was off?

The answer was simple: she wasn't happy. She wasn't happy for him; She knew he wasn't happy with Kat. How can she be happy for someone who's not happy? It just doesn't make sense!

How did she know he wasn't happy? Well let's go back…

_Kimberly smiled as she arrived in front of Tommy's apartment. She was in town for a couple days and Tommy offered to have her stay with him while she was in town, so she didn't have to go to a hotel. Kim walked up to his door and before she could ring the doorbell the door opened._

"_Oh Kimberly! You're here so soon?" Kat asked in her Australian accent_

"_Not really soon. I just came from the airport as planned." Kim said with a smile on her face before adding "Tommy was suppose to pick me up, but seeing as he wasn't there for a half hour and I couldn't get a hold of him I figured I'd just get a taxi and come here. So technically, I'm late"_

"_Oh I'm sorry I was having him looking things over with me."_

"_No worries! I was planning in the first place to take a taxi but Jason insisted for Tommy to come get me. Anyway! Are you leaving?" She asked her smile slightly dimming on her face_

"_Yeah, I'm terribly sorry I have to go" Kat said in a rush realizing she had to leave now_

"_Oh well hope to see you later!" Kim said all cheery again_

"_you will!" Kat said with a seemingly forced smile, she started to leave after yelling a 'good bye Kimberly' over her shoulder_

_Kimberly watched as Kat got into her car and took off and sighed a sigh of relief after she was out of sight. Kim has never been a fan of Kat, she didn't like how Kat became her replacement. Not only as a ranger but other aspects of her life, including being Tommy's current Girlfriend. Sure, she sent the letter and broke up with Tommy, but that didn't mean Kat could just steal him. So consumed with her thoughts she didn't hear Tommy come up behind her._

"_You just going to stand there all day or you going to come in side?" Tommy asked with a smirk and laugh on his face_

_Kim jumped at his sudden voice and turned to face him. "of course I'm coming in!" Kim said cheery again fallowing Tommy inside the apartment. "Thanks again for having me, Tommy, I'm sorry Jason had to talk you into it."_

"_It's fine, Kim" Tommy said with a soft smile "We haven't really been able to talk since we 'talked'"_

_Kim sighed "I know, I'm sorry. I really truly am" She started apologizing for the letter all over again._

"_Kim, Kim, Kim! It's over, we talked, it's in the past" He said putting an arm around her shoulders "Now with that behind us we can be friends all over again"_

"_Yeah. Friends" Kim said looking up at him with a soft smile_

_Throughout the week they seemed to settle into a routine. Kim wakes up early and makes Tommy and herself breakfast, they hang out with old friends and get to know each all over again, and at night Tommy would cook them dinner and they would hang out and watch a movie together. After the movie they hug and say god night before going off to their respective rooms and the routine starts all over again. _

_Also throughout that week Kim came to the conclusion that she was still in love with Tommy. The time together and moments they shared showed her just how easy it could be to fall back in a relationship with Tommy and just how easy their relationship could be. Although she didn't want to be in love with him because she knew Tommy was with Kat. She couldn't hurt Kat by saying anything and she couldn't hurt herself by getting rejected when Tommy chose Kat over her. She also couldn't hurt Tommy by putting him in that position. So she didn't do anything about it until…_

"_What movie do you want tonight?" Tommy asked while sitting dinner down on the coffee table in front of the TV._

"_Ugly Truth" Kim said smugly from her spot on the couch_

"_A chick flick?" Tommy asked with a groan as he flopped down next to her on the couch and nudges her shoulder_

"_It has guy humor in it! Plus we watched an action flick last night!" Kim protested facing him hitting him with a couch pillow_

"_You liked Iron Man and you know it!" Tommy remarked hitting her back with a different couch cousin, but hit her in the face because Kim moved while he was in the middle of swinging at her._

"_Ow" she said softly rubbing the side of her face_

"_OH! I'm so sorry Kim!" Tommy said dropping the pillow and taking her face in his hands and started rubbing her cheek "I didn't mean to"_

"_I probably deserved it" Kim said simply_

"_Kim you need to forgive yourself for the letter, it's over"_

"_No it's not, I hurt you so bad, I hurt me so bad. I lived with it every day" she said softly looking into his eyes "I even live it now. I gave up something so precious, my love for you, for the love of my future career. The BIGGEST mistake of my life. If I had the chance to do it all I again, I would. I wish we can take everything back"_

_Tommy just stared into her eyes "I wish we can take everything back too"_

_Before Kim could register what he said, Tommy pulled her face to his to seal their lips in a passionate kiss. After the shock wore off Kim kissed him back with just as much passion, loving the moment. When they broke for air Tommy softly muttered "I love you Kim" Kim pulled him back to give him another kiss before muttering "I love you too Tommy" back. After a few more moments of kissing they pulled away from each other looking at each other, when they heard the answering machine go off in the background._

"_Tommy" an Australian accent drawled "I have everything set for next week…"_

_But that was all Tommy heard before his eyes widening in realization._

"_We can't do this Kim"_

"_Do what?" Kim asked startled _

"_This. Us. I'm marrying Kat in one week, I love Kat"_

After that moment Kim couldn't remember what she said or what he said all she knew was it ended with her in tears and staying Jason's house for the rest of the time she was there. It also ends with her standing right here, in front of this church. Deciding whether she should go in or not.

_**I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
><strong>_

Finally deciding to go in, Kim snuck inside quietly looking for Jason and the guys. She didn't want to run into Kat or any of her family. She just wanted to find her guys, she needed to talk to them. Sure enough she found them and they were finishing up getting dressed in the tuxes. Jason was the first who saw her

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Jason asked walking up to her putting his hand on her shoulders

"Tommy's getting married" Kim stated in a trance way

"Yeah, that's why we are dressed in monkey suits" Rocky came up saying

"He can't." Kim said desperately

"Because you still love him?" Jason accused gently shaking her shoulders

"Yeah, and I know he loves me back"

"I knew this would happen" Billy said walking up with a smile

" you did?" everyone asked in surprise, everyone being Adam, Rocky, Kim and Zack

"Well yeah, who do you think helped Jason plan this out?" Billy smirked

"You planned this?" Kim asked Jason

Jason shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck "well I tried to. And it was going fine until you and Tommy had that little dispute that had you at my house"

"We know that Tommy loves you Kim, more than Kat. We all like Kat and all but this is suppose to be your wedding not hers." Billy said

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream<br>Where I stand and say**_

Kim started pacing the floor "I bet this isn't what Tommy thought his wedding would be like, all his friends wanting him to stop his wedding" Kim muttered still pacing, then she stopped and looked up at all them "Then what do I do?"

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said, "Speak now"**_

Jason smiled "That's easy, stop the wedding"

"How do I do that?" Kim asked dumbfounded "I will not be able to get anywhere near Tommy before the wedding starts. Also there's the fact that, what if I'm wrong? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he does love Kat more? Then I'll have just ruined the beginning of his marriage, he'll never forgive me for that"

"Kim we know Tommy loves you, right before you showed up I was with him and he was pacing uncontrollably. He's nervous and anxious and not because he's getting married to Kat, because he's not getting married to you, Kim"

"We all can see that he loves you" Adam added

"Yeah when we were all hanging out again, his eyes were always on you and he was always touching you, like if he didn't, you'd disappear" Rocky explained

Kim gulped and looked at the boys confidently "ok, what's the plan?"

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_  
><em><strong>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

Kim found herself sitting in the back row of the church chewing over the plan Jason explained to her before they had to go.

'_Now remember stay out of site, you're not supposed to be here, you were not invited' Billy said to her_

Kim lightly snorted at the idea, of course she wasn't invited. Kat wouldn't want her there, Ex-s have a way of making wedding awkward. And Kim herself was one, worse she was an Ex here to stop the wedding, every bride's fear.

The organ broke Kim out of her thoughts, and for the first time in her life Kim found the wedding march to sound like a death march. Kim loved weddings but this just didn't sound right. The once bright happy melody that Kim loved sounded depressing and as if something walking on death row, walking to the end. Kind of like it was foreshadowing Kat's wedding. The wedding she was about to ruin.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me,<br>You wish it was me,  
>Don't you?<strong>_

Kim watches as Kat starts to walk down the aisle and she seemed to so gracefully. 'She looks beautiful' Kim thought as a pang of guilt washed over her. 'and I'm about to ruin everything' Kim was thinking of backing out of the plan. Why would she do that to Kat? She didn't HATE Kat, but she didn't like her either. She would never want someone to do this to her. As she reflected on it she almost backed out, until she looked up the Tommy, the groom. She saw his soft smile and realized he wasn't happy, the smile didn't reach his eye like it normally did when he was extremely happy. She's been to many weddings and her favorite part is looking into the groom's eyes and seeing how truly happy they are, and Tommy wasn't one of those truly happy grooms. Which made Kim's courage come back 'He wishes it was me, doesn't he?' she asked herself and nodded to herself, 'yes he does' She smiled she was going to go through with it.

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>You need to hear me out,<br>And they said, "Speak now".  
>Don't say "Yes", run away now,<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>Your time is running out,  
>And they said, "Speak now".<strong>_

After Kim made her decision to go through with it she sat there anxiously waiting for when she should start her plan. The ceremony seemed like it was proceeding awfully slowly to her. She needed to calm down or else she'll miss her cue and she'll be too late. She looked up to where Jason was standing next to Tommy. And he took his eyes off Tommy to look at her and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back although hers was tense.

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance.<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.**_

The words the preacher was saying as well as Tommy and Kat's words were a blur she didn't hear a word clearly. She was just sitting with her thoughts waiting. Then she heard the golden words she's been waiting for

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said as a formality probably not expecting someone to speak

The words Kim has been waiting for, after she heard them she stood up completely straight, making noise while she did so. A silence fell upon the entire church, and everyone turned to look at her, some in horrified shock, and others with relief. It was completely silent as Kim stood still completely tall, arms at her side, hands in fist softly shaking at her sides. She lifted her head and looked directly in Tommy's eyes knowing that everyone was starring at her and knowing Kat was starring at her with betrayal and hurt on her features. But she didn't care at that moment, all that mattered was her and Tommy. She loved him.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<strong>_

"I know I shouldn't be doing this Tommy, after what I did to you. And I know I shouldn't be doing this now on your wedding day but you shouldn't be marrying the wrong girl" Kim said sharply and clearly. A few gasps were heard in the audience Kim assumed it was Kat's family, and probably Tommy's as well. She took a deep breath, "you shouldn't be marrying Kat, you shouldn't be marrying somebody that isn't me."

_**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>You need to hear me out,<br>And they said, "Speak now".**_

"Tommy I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet, you are my soul mate and I know you feel it too. You have to, what we share just doesn't go away." Kim moved out from the seat she was sitting at to stand in the middle of the aisle. Her eyes never left Tommy's even as she moved. She continued to plead her heart out. "Please don't say 'I do', don't marry Kat. Be with me, I need you like I need water, like I need air! You are a vital part of my life. So I'm begging you run away with me now, Tell me you love me because I know you do, but if you really don't I'll leave you alone"

Silence fell upon the church again and this time everyone's eyes fell on Tommy waiting for what he would do next.

_**And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
>So glad you were around<br>When they said, "Speak now".**_

Tommy stood silent as if deciding what to do. When it looked like he came to a conclusion he turned to Kat. She started crying and shaking her head

"No, please Tommy. Don't" Kat said tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry Kat. I really am" Tommy said taking her hands in his "I love you Kat but I'm not IN love with you. I'm so sorry I can't be who you want." He kissed her hands softly "I hope one day you can forgive me"

She looked away from him

"Go" she said softly head still turned "go" she repeated

Tommy let her hands go "thank you" her muttered. And turned to run to Kim, he grabbed her hand and they ran out the door of the church leaving everyone in their wake.

As soon as they got out of the church Tommy pulled Kim close to him and kissed her.

"I'm glad your not marrying the wrong girl" Kim said when their broke from their kiss

"Me too" Tommy said with a boyish grin "I'm glad you were there to stop me"

Kim just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss

"I love you Kimmy"

"I love you too Tommy"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: So to be honest I really don't like this song, I mean I get the love story of it all but well I don't know... I guess I feel Taylor Swift is just being a bitch through out it all... XP But yeah that's just what I get out of the song... but like I said I like the love story aspect of it all, so I thought to write a Tommy/Kim story for it! I hope you guys enjoy it! please review and tell me what you think! :)

Also! I'm writing a compainion piece to this story... Because in real life when I hear the song I feel really bad for the bride... And I feel bad for Kat at the end of my fic because Its not a Kat bashing fic. (Even tho I hate her...) She's just a girl in love. So I'm writing a piece to go with here after this fic, It will be called 'My happy Ending' based on Avril's Song. It will most likely be a Kay/Jason fic. So let me know if you guys are interested!

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review! :)


End file.
